The First American Battle Royale Program
by evanrules8
Summary: This is the first American Battle Royale Program. 50 students' lives are turned upside-down when they are chosen to participate in the first installment of this sick game. This is a story I wrote a while ago and I thought I'd publish it just to see what people think about it. I'm already done with it like I said I wrote it a while ago but I'll just slowly publish the chapters.


Odelia (Girl #1) walked into school with her head held high. Odelia wasn't really popular, but she had a lot of friends. Back in elementary school, Odelia had been very unpopular, picked on by many. But finally, she had had enough. She was bullied especially badly by Stacey (Girl #7) who was now head cheerleader at high school. Stacey was a huge dick to people who were weaker and less popular to her. Finally Odelia snapped and screamed at Stacey. Stacey then slapped Odelia, which resulted in Odelia kicking her ass. Stacey had never messed with Odelia since. Instead of heading to first period like usual, Odelia headed to the auditorium. She had received a letter saying that she needed to go there before classes started that day. It hadn't really explained why though. But she figured it would be something good; she couldn't be more wrong.

Laurence (Boy #1) entered the auditorium like he was supposed to. He had the same letter that Odelia did. He had found it odd that he had been summoned there. Was it something honoring his grades? Laurence was a very by the book person. An average kid with great grades. He followed all the rules and never stepped out of line. He was basically a perfect student. His only friend in the whole school was Kira (Girl #14) who he happened to see. She waved him over and he sat down next to her. Kira was also a model student (almost like the girl version of Laurence). Both had been raised by strict parents who expected a lot from them. They didn't want to disappoint their parents, so they did well in all of their classes.

As Kara (Girl #2) walked into the auditorium she started to look around to see if her friends were there. The cliques were easy to distinguish in the large auditorium. There were few kids in there, a lot less than the entire school, leaving a lot of open seats. Kara could see the group of bitches: Victoria (Girl #22), Stacey (Girl #7), and Charlene (Girl #23). She could also see the more innocent group of kids like Freddie (Boy #11) and Kayla (Girl #20) sitting together with a few others. But Kara didn't see any of her friends there. She did, however, see Reed (Boy #10). She hated that creep. He was a guy who was very offensive to women and felt like they were just meant for sex. "Hey sexy baby," He said as Kara walked by. "Drop dead," She said. She decided just to sit by Fernanda (Girl #3) an extremely shy Mexican girl. Kara smiled and Fernanda smiled back and looked the other way. She was very timid and got nervous around other people.

Tyrone (Boy #2) was the last one to enter the auditorium. He was, to put it bluntly, stupid. He received terrible grades and had flunked earlier. He had a slight learning disability, but never received proper help for it. He had almost forgotten that he had to go to the auditorium before classes. He quickly took a seat in the back.

The group of students had no idea what was going on. Well, except for Stanley (Boy #13). He was one of the only kids who actually paid attention to politics (besides Israel (Boy #9) who happened to be sitting right by him). Stanley was well informed and actually interested in all aspects of politics. He knew about the new secret law that had been passed. He knew more than just about every adult in the whole school. He had ways of finding things out. He knew exactly why all of these different students were called to the auditorium; The Program. A new way to help with growing population and teen violence. Basically, the kids had to kill each other. Not even Israel (a strong Liberal) knew about this. That's why Stanley wasn't surprised when the sleeping gas was pumped into the room. While the other kids screamed and talked rapidly, he just sat back with a smile on his face. It was about to begin.

Nathan (Boy #3) was a really smart kid (not quite as smart as Laurence and Kira, but close). But he wasn't smart enough to figure out where he was. He woke up and looked around. What the fuck? Where was he? Nathan looked around and saw an unfamiliar classroom. Wasn't he supposed to be in the auditorium? Was this a dream? He looked around and saw some of his classmates lying around. What was going on? "Oh so we have one awake," Said a voice that Nathan didn't recognize. "Who's there?" Asked Nathan. He was frightened of what was going on. "You'll know soon enough," Said the voice. Nathan thought about saying something else, but he heard a noise beside him. He turned to see Aniya (Girl #15) looking around. Normally a very joyful person, Aniya's genuine smile turned to a frown. She was just as confused and scared as Nathan.

The rest of the people in the class were starting to wake up. Murmurs started to spring about. Then they started to rise into shouts. People were panicking all around. Finally a loud sound caught all of their attention. They turned to see a man there, with a gun. A few kids gasped at seeing him, but he just grinned.

"Where the hell are we?" Shouted Cheyenne (Girl #6). She was scared out of her mind. She was a very small person and a lot of people liked to take advantage of her. She was probably the most frightened out of the whole class.

"Patience children," Said the man, "Just listen. My name is Mr. Smith, which you will address me as. Now, I bet you're all wondering why you're all here. Well, allow me to explain. This wonderful government of ours has passed a new law recently."

Stanley raised his hand. "Um…yes?" Said Mr. Smith.

"The law is the BR act," Said Stanley, "The law simply states that we have to kill each other. I figured I'd tell it on a level where all of these idiots could understand."

A lot of talking commenced again. Killing people? What was Stanley talking about? "Quiet!" Shouted Mr. Smith. There was still talking. "SILENCE!" Still talking. He fired a shot into the air. "BE QUIET!" That got the kids' attention. "Do NOT speak out of turn or I WILL kill you," Said Mr. Smith, "Got it?" There was no more talking. "Good, now what Stanley says is correct. You guys will all kill each other."

Franklin (Boy #14) raised his hand. "Speak," Said Mr. Smith. "Why?" Asked Franklin. He was shaking with fear, tears streaming down his face.

"Because you teenagers are nothing but hoodlums," Said Mr. Smith, "You're all terrible. Plus, there are quite a lot of you guys. This will help with population numbers.

"And they couldn't come up with a better solution than this?" Screamed Franklin. A shot was fired off, narrowly missing Franklin. He screamed.

"Don't speak out of turn," Said Mr. Smith, "Next time, I won't miss." Franklin gulped and retreated, cowering on the floor.

Dalton (Boy #16) raised his hand. "Speak," Said Mr. Smith.

"I thought this was just going on in The Great Republic of East Asia," Said Dalton, "Why is this happening here?" Dalton was a very worldly person, keeping up with events happening all over. He knew about The Program (and truthfully kind of liked to watch it) but he didn't think it would ever come to America.

"Very good of you to know," Said Mr. Smith, "The Program has seemed to work very well over there, so we thought we'd start it over here."

"But what about our families?" Asked Michelle (Girl #10). A shot rang out. The bullet whizzed just past Michelle's head. "I said don't speak out of turn," Said Mr. Smith, "But to answer your question, we've told them all about this. They can tune into TV and watch. Well, they'll have to, since this will be streaming live on all TV channels. It'll be on every station!"

Michelle let the tears fall freely. A lot of her other classmates were also crying, so it just felt right. She wasn't ashamed of being afraid; in this situation it was okay.

"So we're on an island right now," Said Mr. Smith as he drew a diagram on the board. "We've divided up zones on this island, ranging from A1 to J10. Right now we're in sector E6. As soon as all of you have left the school, this zone will become a danger zone. Speaking of danger zones, I will do announcements every six hours to announce who has died. And I'll also announce the danger zones. If you're in the danger zone, your collar will blow up."

At this, several of the students reached up to their necks. Most hadn't noticed the collars yet. "You can check your map to make sure you avoid these zones. They'll be in your pack, which will also contain: a compass, some food and water, and a random weapon. The weapon could be something good like a gun, or it could be a complete dud. It all just depends on your luck. Now, without further ado, let's get started. We'll be starting with." Mr. Smith reached into a hat that had slips of paper in it. He pulled one out. "Boy #15 Monte.

Monte felt all eyes turn to him. His eyes opened wide. "Come on Monte," Said Mr. Smith with an evil smile. Monte looked around before he got up. Monte was a very resourceful guy. Sure this whole situation was a shock, but he already had a game plan. Ever since Mr. Smith had started talking, Monte had been contemplating what he was going to do. He already had a great plan. He took a pack and ran outside. He wanted to get as much distance away from the school as he could.

Tristen (Boy #18) watched Jessie (Girl #17) quickly exit before it was his turn. Tristen was a very indecisive guy. He stared at the pack. He couldn't decide which one to take. He reached toward one, but then decided against it. "JUST PICK ONE!" Shouted Mr. Smith. Tristen grabbed a pack and ran outside. As soon as he was outside, he couldn't decide which way to go. Left, right, or straight ahead. Suddenly, he heard a noise. It was a very loud noise. Then he felt a sharp pain. He fell to the ground.

Becky (Girl #18) stood over him, her gun pointed at him. Becky was a very impressionable person. When she had heard the news about The Program, she was just as shocked as the others. But slowly it began to sink in. Becky didn't really have a close connection to the people she was with. Plus, she wanted to go home and see her family. So, she decided she would kill. Her first victim was lying at her feet. She checked his pulse to make sure he was dead; he was. She then rummaged through his pack and put his food and water into her own bag. She then looked for a weapon. It was a stick. She threw it on the ground and continued on, leaving Tristen there, the first kill of the game. She loved her Glock 18.

Brady (Boy #19) walked outside to see Tristen lying there. So there was already a kill. Brady glanced around to make sure the attacker was gone. He then ran off. Brady was a very charming boy. A lot of girls in the class were attracted to him. But there was only one girl he had his eyes on him. He would find her and protect her with his life. He stopped and sat by a tree to catch his breath. He unzipped his bag and made sure he rationed out his food and water. He then looked for his weapon. It was a mouse trap. What a joke! Brady knew he wouldn't be able to kill with that weapon. He didn't want to kill, but he wanted to be able to defend himself. He sighed and put the mouse trap back in his bag. He then continued to move further away from the school.

Jay (Boy #21) was a really tall, strong guy. He was very intimidating to all as he got up and left the room. Lynette (Girl #21) gulped. She slowly got up and took a pack. She was afraid Jay would jump out and kill her. Lynette was a daddy's girl through and through. To put it bluntly, she was a spoiled brat. Daddy bought her whatever she wanted. She was pretty popular (but mostly because of her things) and she loved showing off all of her possessions. She ran outside, knowing that there were people who wanted her dead. All the poor people who didn't have what she had. They were all just jealous of her! She ran outside and into the forest, unsure of what to do.

More and more students left. The classroom was getting less and less full. Kimberly (Girl #12) was up next. But, unlike others, she wasn't moving. "Um… it's your turn," Said Mr. Smith. Kimberly crossed her arms. "Get up!" Shouted Mr. Smith pointing his gun at her. "Get up or I blast your brains out!" Shouted Mr. Smith. Kimberly was a very stubborn girl. She knew it and the others all knew it. But they didn't expect her to be this stubborn. "You have five seconds," Said Mr. Smith. Kimberly sighed and got up. She grabbed a pack. "I hope you realize you're a fucking retard," Said Kimberly angrily before walking off. "She's gonna be the first to die," Said Mr. Smith with a grin.

Kira was the last one to leave the room. She sighed and got up. "Being the last one out could be a bad thing," Said Mr. Smith with a grin. "I know that," Said Kira angrily. She knew that statistically, it was bad to be the last one to leave. All the other 49 people were already out there. That means they could all be waiting for her, waiting to kill her as she walked outside. She took the last pack and walked outside. There wasn't a person waiting to kill her. Kira sighed with relief. Now that she wasn't dead, she could come up with a plan to escape. She was smart enough to figure a way out. It surely wouldn't be that hard.

Mohamed (Boy #4) was normally a very funny, bubbly guy. He was considered the class clown. He always told many jokes and liked to make people laugh. He was a genuinely good guy. But now, he was terrified. He didn't want to die. He had checked his pack and found that his weapon was a bow and some arrows. He had fitted one into the string, just in case he had to use it. Mohamed didn't want to kill his classmates; he liked most of them. The whole situation was insane. He couldn't believe he was chosen for something as terrible as this. He just wanted to curl up and cry. But he didn't want to attract unwanted attention.

Josie (Girl #4) was the opposite of Mohamed. Normally a quiet, depressed, sarcastic, and all around a morose person, Josie was now excited. This game gave her a chance to kill all of the people who had given her hell throughout school. Her weapon was a boomerang, which wasn't particularly useful, but it would do. As soon as Josie made a kill, she would steal that persons' weapon. She had one person she wanted to kill more than all the others. A guy named Dale.

Dale (Boy #12) was walking along the island, twirling his staff around. He had found it in his pack. He didn't really like it, but he knew it would protect him. Dale was best friends with Reed (Boy #7). They were both perverts and pigs. They were damn proud of it! So why did Josie want revenge on this boy? To put it simply, he had raped her. Josie had been a fun, vibrant person. She didn't have many friends, but she also didn't have many enemies (and now she was hated by most). But that all changed. When Dale decided he wanted something, he wouldn't stop until he got it. And the thing he wanted most was Josie. He had come onto her and flirted with her, only to be rejected. That wasn't good enough for him. Dale's sexual urges had to be met. He had seen Josie walking home from a party one day. Josie knew she shouldn't have gone to the party, but she did, and now she would regret it forever. It was late so she was walking as quickly as she could, unaware that she was being watched. Josie decided to take a short cut through a pretty much abandoned area. Dale had taken a baseball bat and attacked her. He had hit her over the head with it and dragged her back to his house. It had been the worst night of her life. Josie had been warned never to tell; and she hadn't. Her world had been completely turned upside-down. Josie had turned into a morose person. She never trusted another person again. But she was determined to get her revenge, even if it ended up killing her as well.


End file.
